The Princess and Her Knight
by nibbles131
Summary: A witch has cursed Princess Maura to die on her 16th birthday and with it fast approaching, the Queen enlists the help of Knight; Jane Rizzoli- a young girl trying to prove herself as a knight. But can they find a way to break the curse before it's too late?
1. The Curse

The Curse

The palace was silent, the flickering of the guard's torches illuminated a dim glow outside the kingdom gates but the new born princess was asleep and her mother; the Queen soon to be.

Princess Maura had only been born a week ago and she was silent so Queen Constance took this as an opportunity to get some well earned rest. The doors to the balcony of her bedroom were left open allowing the cool breeze to come in, and the Queen felt safe knowing the guards would protect them from any danger as she got ready for bed and climbed into the sheets, allowing the warmth to pull her into a slumber.

There was a noise outside the doors coming from the balcony and a woman stepped into the room. It was physically impossible for somebody to scale the palace walls to get to her bedroom, which meant they must have used some kind of teleportation spell.

She slowly crept into the room, her black gown trailing onto the floor, she had a serious look on her face and slowly approached the crib in which Maura slept. Her hand began to glow with a mysterious purple aura and she reached down into the crib. The brightness of the magic was enough to awaken the baby who began to wail loudly.

Constance heard her daughter and awoke immediately, she sleepily opened her eyes and saw a woman she thought was long gone and threw herself out of bed. Grabbing the dagger off of the cabinet next to her she approached the figure. "Get away from my daughter. GUARDS!" Her voice was filled with poison at the women standing in front of her.

The sound of armour clinking and heavy footsteps echoed up the staircase as the guards rushed to their superiors command. "Too late Constance, on her sixteenth birthday she will fall and that will be the end of her chances of being queen." She smiled and then in a blink of an eye had disappeared.

Constance rushed to her daughter with tear filled eyes. That was when she woke from the dream; she threw herself upwards in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. She got out of bed and stepped across the stone floor towards the bathroom.

Turning the tap the water poured out into the marble bowl and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her bed robes were crinkled and the red velvet reminded her of blood. She thought about the date and with horror realised Maura's final birthday was soon approaching.

Sitting in her throne Constance listened to her royal informant; Vince an older man with grey hair and was always friendly to everyone. "Your Majesty someone is here to see you, they say they can find somebody to remove the curse from Maura." For years she had been looking for somebody to remove it, witches, knights and wizards. But all had failed, Constance sighed "let them in." Vince nodded and walked down the stairs and made his way down to the entrance of the throne room.

Constance watched him leave and wasn't expecting this to be any different from any other person; she readjusted the extravagant crown on her head and watched as Vince escorted a knight in silver armour towards the throne.

When they got close, the knight knelt down and Vince went back to the Queen's side. "Please may I ask of you to remove your helmet?" The knight nodded and removed the helmet. Her long black hair fell out and fell onto the shining silver that rested on her shoulders. "You may rise." The knight stood and spoke; "your Majesty, I am Jane Rizzoli and I believe I know somebody with the ability to remove the curse." Her voice was deep and raspy.

Jane despite only being eighteen was a good knight and was strong, she wanted to find a way to lift the curse to prove herself to everyone that a woman can be a knight as well as a man. Her mother; Angela just wanted her daughter to be happy and supported her in any way she could.

So here she stood asking to be allowed to complete the quest. "Why should I give you permission?" Constance was a fair ruler and if she believed this Jane girl could be competent then she would allow her but only if she could prove herself.

"Remember the ogre by Shawdar Rock?" The Queen nodded she was very familiar with that and the memory of it made her head hurt. "I was the one who defeated it." She wasn't trying to sound cocky just trying to prove herself. "That was a very difficult fight, I give you permission to help her, you have 30 days. Fix the curse in that time or I will find somebody else. Don't let me down." Jane nodded; she knew this would be her only chance to prove herself.

Vince walked back down and escorted Jane out of the room but just before she left the room Constance shouted out; "Introduce Jane to Maura." Vince nodded and left the room with Jane.

A/N: Let me know what you thought in the reviews!


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

Jane followed Vince up the stone staircase that lead to the princess's bedroom. The air was cold and it made the woman's cheek redden. Their footsteps on the stone made an echo sound that resonated throughout the entire tower.

About 5 minutes later they got to the door that was her bedroom, Vince approached the door which was a rich mahogany colour and knocked twice. The golden doorknob which had an intricate design of thorns and roses then turned and the door swung open.

Jane was slightly taken back by her beauty, her hair flowed in ringlets just past her shoulders in an autumn leaf colour, her skin was pure and her cheeks had a glow because of the rouge she was wearing, the sun was shining through the balcony behind her giving her an almost angelic look.

"Hello Vince and you are?" She looked at Jane and gave a pearly white smile; her voice was smooth and silky like the sweets that were expensive to buy in their kingdom. It took the dark haired lady a moment to realise she was being spoken to and snapped out of her daze; "erm I'm Jane, the Queen allowed me to find somebody able to remove the curse from you." Maura nodded and stepped out the way to allow them in.

There was something about this Jane that was appealing to the young girl but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was definitely going to figure it out. Stepping out of the way the man and young woman entered her bedroom.

Jane looked around at the furnishings with a slight tang of jealous, she wasn't poor but couldn't afford the amount of luxury that the princess could. It was obvious that the rug and ornaments had come from the mystical realm; various creatures sold things from that realm at the city market but the prices were exorbitant meaning Jane was unable to afford many of the things.

The dark haired woman then looked at the princess and examined her closer, she was wearing a beautiful silver necklace; hanging at the bottom of the chain an amethyst rose. Her dress was shorter than she was expecting, it came just below the knee and was a pastel pink colour- but of course it was covered in so many diamonds it hurt Jane's eyes to look at for too long.

"Your room is just so-" Jane shook her head, she couldn't find the words to say, the knight was in a state of awe. The princess smiled "princess like?" Jane laughed at the comment which in turn made Maura let out a small laugh, she observed the way the dark haired lady smiled and made a mental note to coax her into seeing it again some time.

"Maura, Jane I best be returning to the Queen's side so if you need me I shall be downstairs." Both women nodded at him and watched as he left the room and listened as the stairs echoed his footsteps. The princess walked out onto the balcony and gestured for Jane to follow.

She too made her way out and felt the warm breeze hit her skin and cool her body down, wearing armour meant that it got rather hot but luckily the weather had recently not been very hot. She looked out over the balcony and both were silent as they looked at the view. Jane could see the rush of people in the streets, the smoke coming from fires and it filled her with an odd sense of tranquillity- she then looked over at the princess and a sad thought came over her; so young and her life has already been destined to die without help. She would never get to rule over this kingdom after her mother and the thought of it made her determined to help.

Maura was first to break the silence; "there's been many attempts before you know." Jane looked at her confused; "trying to find a way to break the curse," she then realised what she meant and Maura continued. "I used to get really upset when it didn't work, I would shut myself in my room for days but then I guess I became immune." Tears began to form in her eyes but she continued; "can you truly help me?" Jane hated making promises but she could see how much this meant to her and she absolutely sure she could help her. "Yes I'm sure Miss." Maura smiled.

"Then I shall come with you." Jane looked at Maura and then suddenly it hit her about what she was just told; "come with me? All due respect Miss, I don't think that is such a good idea." It was dangerous the places she would have to go and someone like Maura probably wouldn't do very well out there without the proper training and equipment.

Maura was getting slightly annoyed, just because she was young and a princess didn't mean she was incapable of fighting. "I'm not an invalid Jane, I am educated and know my way around a sword, I have also been learning basic spells so I have decided to go and neither you or my mother can stop me, I only have six months until my birthday and if I can do something to break this curse then I am going to do it, and I trust you Jane."

Jane looked slightly shocked, "well Miss when you put it like that I guess I have no choice." Maura smiled, "but I am discussing this with the Queen first." Maura pouted, but nodded.

Maura went back into the bedroom and Jane followed; "Jane we will speak to her together, come on" she took Jane's hand and lead her out of the bedroom. "And Jane you don't have to call me Miss you can call me Maura."

Jane blushed; "sorry Maura." They shut the door and began to walk down the stairs.


	3. An Unsure Queen

An Unsure Queen

"Mother you can't stop me!" Maura had started to raise her voice and Constance glared at her; one thing she did not like was being shouted at, especially by her own daughter. "Do not raise your voice at me girl, as your mother and your Queen I can stop you." Maura rolled her eyes; she hated it when her mother used her status as an excuse to stop her.

Maura's voice softened; "mother, I may only have the time now to live. And I haven't done much with it, I want to experience some adventure, excitement, something so I can say to myself and if I die doing it then at least it will be on my terms and not because of that witch." Maura looked at her with pleading eyes, she knew that her mother would cave but it would take some more convincing.

"I will have Jane to protect me," Jane nodded to confirm this even though it was obvious. "And I know how to protect myself, those alchemy, weaponry and magic classes weren't just for fun." Jane looked at her a little surprised and Constance sadly smiled. She didn't want her daughter to go because being Queen meant she was extremely busy and that meant she didn't get to spend much time with Maura and the time she did was precious to her and she wouldn't allow anything to get in the way of it.

But if she didn't let her go, it could mean that Maura might resent her for the remainder of however much time she had left.

Constance thought about what it would be like to have her only daughter turn against her and it made her stomach churn, she would allow Maura to go but if anything happened to her it would be on Jane's head. "I shall allow you to go my dear, on one condition" Maura looked at her mother, she usually had conditions. "The condition is that if anything happens to you, Jane will take responsibility." Jane raised her eyebrows but didn't comment, really she should have expected her to say something like that. But Jane wasn't going to allow anything to Maura for as long as she was with her.

"Of course, your Majesty. Maura will be in the very best protection I can assure you." Constance smiled and the two women; "then I give you permission to go, prepare to leave tomorrow. Jane you may stay in one of the guest bedrooms for the night and then you both will start your thirty days tomorrow." The dark haired woman said a silent thank you and Maura offered to show her to her room which Jane accepted.

Both women walked in silence, Jane looked around at the walls as they moved. There were various paintings; of Maura, her mother and a man who Jane recognised at the Queen's husband; a caring man until his death. That was something the darker haired woman could relate to, her own father; Frank had passed away when she was 14 and she remembered how much it affected her mother, Jane never thought she had fully recovered from it and that hurt Jane knowing that the person dearest to her heart was in constant pain.

Jane was pulled out of thoughts by Maura stopping in front of another wooden door. "Your bedroom" the princess smiled at her and opened the door, "thank you." Jane smiled at her and walked inside smiling to herself at the sight of the room. "Fresh clothes are in the drawers. I best be going since it is getting late goodnight Jane." Maura seemed to linger for a moment as if she wanted to come in and Jane felt tempted to ask her to stay but thought against it. But she turned around "goodnight Jane." She then left and made her way back to her own bedroom.

A now freshly clean Jane laid on the bed, it was incredibly comfortable and she could feel sleep trying to take over but just before it did she thought about the fact that Maura lingered; she didn't want to read into anything but it couldn't just be Jane imagining it could it? It definitely happened but she just didn't know what it meant.


	4. Departure

Departure

Jane was getting dressed after a refreshing good night's sleep. A knock at the door reminded her that she wasn't at her house, she was in one of the many guest bedrooms' the Queen had. She got up and walked towards the door.

Opening the door someone she didn't expect to see was standing there smiling; Maura. The princess was looking as radiant as always but she wasn't wearing such an extravagant outfit as last night. This one was still as beautiful as the last, shorter and a dark purple it had the pattern of roses with thorns stitched down the side matching the necklace that Jane recognised from yesterday.

"Err Miss please come in." Maura stepped into the small room and Jane smelt the sweetness of moonstone flowers; poisonous if eaten but an intoxicating scent. It's rumoured they're deadly because they only grew in the moonlight they were considered evil and were cursed which caused the deadliness, but of course Jane never believed that old nonsense.

"Jane I already told you, you don't have to call me Miss, Maura is fine." Jane smiled, she felt weird about calling royalty by their first name, manners proved a hard lesson to forget. "My apologies do come in Maura." Calling her Maura sounded strange but she would have to get used to it. Jane stepped outside to allow the princess into her room.

Jane suddenly felt awkward, there were clothes scattered on the bed and she hadn't even prepared for leaving which was tonight. "I apologise for the mess, I only recently woke up." Maura smiled at her with that smile that made something inside of the knight stir. "I didn't disturb you did I?" Jane shook her head; "don't worry, even if you had cause I really should be getting ready."

Maura laughed, "Well I won't keep you any longer, meet me out in the courtyard when you are ready. With that she walked out of the bedroom leaving Jane with the faint scent of moonstone. She grabbed her knapsack from the floor and began placing vital things in there, a few concoctions her mother; Angela had made for her, a dagger in case she isn't able to use her sword and various other things which she would need clothes etc.

Looking around the room she checked that she hadn't left anything behind and lastly grabbed her sword and put on her armour. Luckily she was able to get her armour enchanted so it would feel as light as a feather but as a strong as steel, an expensive process but definitely worth it.

Getting up she slung the knapsack over her shoulder and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her she began walking down the halls to the courtyard.

Jane never knew how vast the kingdom actually was until she got lost in the halls and had to get directions to the courtyard. Like everywhere else the gardens were nothing short of breath taking. She stepped out and had to look around multiple times just to catch a feel for everything.

A beautiful pale pink marble fountain in the shape of two lovers sprayed water into the bottom of the marble, it was surrounded by blossom trees of pale pinks and whites. It looked so pristine and creative that Jane couldn't help but marvel.

She could smell the delicate scent of flowers wafting through the air, she closed her eyes and allowed it to awake her senses. Standing still for a moment there was a breeze in the air and Jane swore she could stay there forever. But wanting to look around some more she opened her eyes and continued her exploration.

The trees were in rows stretching as far as the eye could see, some were thin branched with small flowers, others were large and proud with delicious ripe fruits hanging, just waiting to be picked and eaten.

Beds of flowers were everywhere, different colours, species. Some Jane recognised like the Sundrop and the Katlily others were ones she hadn't encountered. A white spotty one took her interest, sauntering over she bent down and looked closer, it resembled a lily but with the varying coloured spots mixed with the white indicated a completely different breed.

"That's a Mustyhove" the sweet voice slightly startled Jane and she heard a laugh come from the lips of the Princess, "I apologise for startling you." Maura was carrying a woven basket filled with something that Jane was unable to see, "It's quite alright, and It's a very unusual flower, not one I've encountered before." Jane got up from the ground and was now able to see Maura at eye level, her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle in the light and it made the knight smile.

"You know your flowers then?" Jane nodded, her mother; Angela owned an apothecary which meant Jane had soon become accustomed to the various many ingredients that were used in salves, concoctions and potions. "My Mother, she owns Rizzoli's potions." Maura nodded, she knew that place. "Yes I've heard of that place, lovely little shop." Jane blushed slightly, which the Princess noticed causing her to smile.

She offered the basket to Jane, "try one, they're called Nint Fruit." Jane took one of the smooth fruits and looked at it, a small fruit that reminded Jane of an apple but was softer and took a bite. She didn't know what to expect but what she tasted was certainly not what she expected, the first taste provided a slightly sour tang but then a sweetness seeped in that counteracted the sharpness giving it a wonderful taste that Jane couldn't help but let out a sound of enjoyment over.

She then suddenly realised she most likely just looked like an idiot "well erm that was different" Maura smiled at her, "they are something special, well to me anyway." Jane smiled back and continued eating the fruit, not wanting to waste it.

"Jane, have you got all your things ready?" She tapped the knapsack indicating she had everything prepared. "Good, I think we should go to the Dirty Robber before we go to get something to eat and drink." Jane nodded, it sounded good to her.

The Dirty Robber was somewhere the common folk like Jane enjoyed going, where the ale was cheap and the people were pleasant. Sitting at the wooden table, Jane ordered one of the elven ales while Maura had some expensive wine.

Maura was the first to break the silence; "where exactly are we going?" Jane had completely forgotten that Maura didn't know the location, "somewhere in the mountains, I know a warlock who should be able to assist with your curse." Maura nodded and focused on her drink, she felt a little hope that this warlock would be able to help her, but with so much disappointment she weren't expecting much of a response.

"It will be fine Maura, honestly don't worry about it." She put hand on top of the princess' shoulder, she felt a little shock run up her arm and had to resist the urge to jerk her arm away from the surprise, she just smiled at Jane; "I hope so" was all she said.

Jane and Maura stood at the gates of the kingdom. "you sure your ready?" Jane looked at Maura, she wanted to make sure the princess knew what she was getting into. She nodded, "yes I'm ready, lets go, I don't want to waste any more time."

Jane nodded and carrying their belongings, the kingdom guards to open the gates and walked past them looking at the vast open land ahead of them. Then they began to make their journey.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, I've been busy with college etc. I made this chapter longer and I intend to make them longer than they have been previously from now on. Reviews make me write quicker so get reviewing!


End file.
